


Into the Ice

by ami_ven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was at the controls until the plane hit the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "fallen legends" & “It matters not how strait the gate/How charged with punishments the scroll/I am the master of my fate/I am the captain of my soul” (“Invictus”, by William Earnest Henley)

Steve knew, even as he promised to meet Peggy at the Stork Club, that he was lying to himself as much as to her. He was a soldier, not a pilot, but even he knew that this plane was never going up again.

The blue ocean gave way to an endless stretch of ice, growing larger every second. The air whipping through the broken front window began to get cold, and Steve’s eyes watered from the sting. He didn’t bother to wipe them— it didn’t matter now if he could see where he was going.

Steve had known, when he enlisted, that what he did would be dangerous, that he could die serving his country, and he found himself surprisingly calm at the idea that this was the end. The war had been turning and keeping this plane, this weapon, from the Nazis would hopefully push the Allies through to a victory.

The wind roared louder, shards of stinging snow mixed in, as the ice below became the only thing he could see. Behind him, he could hear pieces of the plane coming loose, tumbling to the ice below, and the hull beneath his feet began to vibrate.

Steve wondered, absurdly, if the Army would keep showing his Captain America films, after he was gone. There had been talk of making comics, which his Howling Commandos had found hilarious, and he wondered if they’d be made now.

The snow got thicker, swirling into drifts around the broken cockpit. The screaming wind had become deafening, and Steve almost didn’t hear the metal-rending shriek of the plane striking an icy outcropping, almost didn’t feel the jolt of the crash landing.

Steve drew in a long breath as the plane settled, a breath that hurt all the way down, crackling in his lungs and leaving him gasping. The snow drifted through the holes in the roof now, too, catching in Steve’s eyelashes, but when he tried to brush it away, his hand felt too heavy to move.

It was so quiet here, so peaceful and Steve closed his eyes as the world went white around him.

THE END


End file.
